The present invention provides a method and a patch for creating a simulated tattoo on an article of apparel thereby creating the illusion of the wearer having a body tattoo. In addition, it is contemplated that the simulated tattoo of the present invention can be applied to portions of an automotive vehicle or other modes of transportation such as a bus, train, subway car, recreational vehicle, boat, jet ski, and snowmobile using any acceptable method such as adhesive or vinyl graphic technology. Still other methods of application include product packaging for goods such as CD""s, DVD""s and the corresponding cases and advertising for billboards, placards, mailings and magazine tear-out postcards.
Many people enjoy expressing themselves through fashion and body art. In recent years, body art has been used by a wide range of individuals as a means to express their creativity or otherwise create and display an individual lifestyle or fashion statement. These expressions may come in the form of clothing, hair, body piercing and tattoos. Examples of such expressions are torn jeans, dyed hair and tongue piercing. Other expressions are more permanent and may consist of permanent artistic displays to the person""s skin. There may come a time when a person may want to change, update or alter these individual expressions only to find out that it is impossible or physically painful to do so. This is particularly true of body piercing and tattoos.
The present invention provides a safe and temporary solution for expressing one""s individuality by providing a method and a patch for creating a simulated tattoo on an article of apparel or other product form.
The patch of the present invention provides a method for creating the illusion of the apparel wearer of having a body tattoo. More specifically, the patch has a top layer of material that includes a tattoo design surrounded by a skin-toned background. The patch may be purchased with a pre-selected tattoo design permanently affixed to the background. Alternately, a kit including various removable tattoo designs allows the apparel wearer to removably fasten the chosen tattoo design to the skin-toned background by any means such as heat-activated adhesive glue, Velcro, adhesive, heat bonding, zip-on, sewing, or the like.
The patch may also include material surrounding the skin-toned background. The surrounding material preferably is identical to or fashionably matches the material of the body of the apparel to which the patch is to be applied (i.e., the apparel may be in any form such as a T-shirt, pants such as jeans or slacks, a jacket, headband, or a vest, for example and the patch matches the material from which the apparel is formed.) The surrounding material has a torn edge along the perimeter mating with the top layer to give the appearance of a tear within the material. The skin-toned background is a different color than the surrounding material and is preferably the same or similar color of the wearer""s skin tone to give the illusion that the torn area is revealing the wearer""s skin. Alternatively, the apparel itself may be torn and the resulting opening fringed. The simulated tattoo is fastened to the apparel beneath the apparel opening to reveal the tattoo design. With both embodiments, the patch may be permanently affixed or removably fastened to the apparel by any means such as heat-activated adhesive glue, Velcro, adhesive, heat bonding, zip-on, sewing, or the like.
The resulting apparel gives the illusion that the wearer is wearing torn clothing exposing a tattoo on the wearer""s skin in the area of the tear. This illusion allows the wearer to choose and interchange a body tattoo and the location of a tear exposing the tattoo without having to expose the wearer""s skin or permanently tattooing the wearer""s body.
Additionally, the method of creating a simulated tattoo may be employed to create a patch for product advertising. It is contemplated that the simulated tattoo of the present invention can be applied to portions of an automotive vehicle or other modes of transportation such as a bus, train, subway car, recreational vehicle, boat, jet ski, and snowmobile using any acceptable method such as adhesive or vinyl graphic technology. Still other methods of application include product packaging for goods such as CD""s, DVD""s and cases and advertising for billboards, placards, mailings and magazine tear-out postcards.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description in combination with the accompanying drawings, which depict systems and components that can be used alone or in combination with each other in accordance with the present invention.